Knight Rider 2008 episode: Jumpstart
by Suzen1
Summary: Mike Traceur is poisoned and KITT rushes to his aid. Will Mike's closest friend be able to save him? Or will KITT find his limitations as a car too great to overcome.


Note: This site is not capable of properly displaying screenplay formatting. The author apologizes for the inconvenience.

JUMPSTART

TEASER

FADE IN:

EXT. ABKHAZIA - DAY

The sleek and sparkling new black Ford Shelby Mustang sticks out like a sore thumb as it rolls down the dirt road of a small village in the independent region of Abkhazia near the Georgian boarder. A farmer leads his mule to the side of the road to let the car pass. The car comes to a stop opposite the mule cart and its window rolls down. MIKE TRACEUR a young causally dressed American sticks his head out and attempts conversation. He covertly presses an earpiece in his ear listening while he repeats.

MIKE

Господин, вы видели, что что-нибыдь падает из неба недавно? Оно посмотрел бы как плоскость игрушки.

(Subtitles.) Sir, have you seen anything drop out of the sky recently? It would look like a toy plane.

The man shakes his head like he doesn't understand, while eyeing up the flashy car.

MIKE

Never mind.

As Mike pulls away he looks down at his car's display in defeat.

MIKE

I thought you said you knew Russian?

KITT

I do, but it is possible that that man only speaks Abkhaz.

MIKE

Don't tell me, you can't speak it.

KITT

I am afraid not Mike. Sarah did attempt to find a suitable plug-in for my language program but one was not readily available.

MIKE

Oh nice, just send me into an unstable and hostile region to find a silly little remote-controlled toy plane and don't even supply me with something to translate the language.

KITT

Mike, it is hardly a toy we are seeking. The Unmanned Combat Aerial Vehicle (or UCAV) we are after is a highly classified drone that was developed by US Air Force. It is capable of taking high resolution real time images. But more importantly it contains (a SDB,) a Small Diameter guided Bomb. It is also integrated with a self defense mechanism, (a HPM,) a High Powered Microwave, which has the capability of knocking out adversary electronic systems.

MIKE

That sounds like quite the nice little toy. But I thought this drone was the property of Georgia. How did the Georgian government end up with an American Top secret device?

KITT

The United States government offered to help the Georgian army develop its military technology in exchange for their services in Iraq.

MIKE

Now why do I not find that surprising.

KITT

Possibly because the United States government has made such trades with less than reliable governments before. For example in the 1990s the US provided weapons to Iraq…

MIKE

No, that was a rhetorical question.

KITT

Oh, I am sorry.

MIKE

So Carrie says a MIG -29 shot this thing down. That's a Russian jet, not Abkhaz, this sounds like a little more that a local squabble.

KITT  
The Abkhaz are well known for their hatred of the Georgian peoples since they seceded from Georgia in 1992; but you are right, it does seem unlikely that they were acting alone in this… Mike I am detecting an unusual transmission on a band width that can only have originated from a UAV.

MIKE

Where is it coming from?

KITT

The small dwelling up ahead on the left.

Mike stops the car and steps out.

MIKE

Stay back here okay buddy. You stick out like a sore thumb around this place.

KITT

Does this help?

KITT morphs his paint job to appear like peeling white paint.

MIKE

Nice try, but no. … Sorry. You're gonna stick out no matter what you wear.

Mike creeps forward towards the small building. The white Mustang backs silently into an alley out of site.

Mike approaches a high window where he can hear Russian being spoken. He looks around for something to stand on to look in. He finds an old wooden crate and steps up on it. Inside, four well armed men have the paneling off of the UCAV and are apparently discussing it. One is sketching out the circuitry on a scrap of paper.

Outside Mike switches his weight on the old box but it suddenly gives way under him with a loud crack. The armed men jump up.

MIKE

Shoot! KITT where did you go!

Mike takes off running down the street as the four men run out the front door in pursuit.

The lead man grabs the edge of Mike's leather jacket. Mike turns and pummels the man with his fist. The man drops and Mike takes off again just ahead of the other men.

KITT pulls out of the alleyway in front of Mike just in time and he jumps in.

The men shout in Russian, one steadily takes aim at the car with an automatic rifle. The gun blasts the back of the Mustang as it pulls away, denting the metal and shattering the tail lights. The car quickly morphs back into its original shape as its wheels dig into the dirt road for a quick get away.

MIKE

Yeah, they weren't exactly peasant farmers.

Mike steps on the gas; the men run after him but are soon left in the dust.

KITT  
Well Mike, while you were out blowing our cover, I was able to make some progress.

MIKE

What do you mean?

KITT  
I have gained remote access to the UCAV. We now have control of the drone.

MIKE

No way!

The drone hums to life inside the small building clipping its wings on the doorway as it exits, jumping into the air over the heads of the ducking and screaming men.

Mike turns to look out the back window. A remote controlled craft soars towards them and quickly matches the speed of the car.

MIKE

Well that's cool! …KITT

KITT  
Yes Mike?

MIKE

I forgive you for not knowing Abkhaz.

KITT

Thanks Mike.

The drone follows the mustang as they race for the border.

FADE OUT.

ACT 1

FADE IN:

INT. HOTEL PARKING GARAGE, TBILISI GEORGIA – DAY

Mike leans against KITT and holds the rather large remote controlled plane under his arm and smiles courteously to the Georgian General and his soldiers.

GENERAL IVANOV

Yes thank you. I am much embarrassed to have my own weapon retuned to me by such a young American boy.

Mike hands over the UCAV.

MIKE

Don't be general; your soldiers are no older. Just put me in a pair of fatigues and I'd look the part.

GENERAL IVANOV

Ah, yes, you might be right. Well I do thank you.

The General offers his hand and they shake. The General turns and leaves with the drone.

Mike turns to KITT to leave, but one soldier stops him.

Soldier 1.

Ah, American don't you want a drink before you go. We celebrate, yes? This here is a fine four star hotel.

MIKE

Uh, … I guess that would be alright.

Mike lets his fingers slide off KITT's door handle without opening it and turns to follow the soldiers into the hotel.

INT. HOTEL BAR – DAY

The soldiers laugh loudly holding up shots of Vodka. Mike laughs politely and rubs his head.

SOLDIER 2

Ah the American can't handle his Vodka, huh?

MIKE

Yeah, I guess not. …I think I need to use the rest room.

SOLDIER 1

Hold on American, where are you going. (He pulls Mike back into his seat.) Come sit, talk. Tell us about your little car huh? That's some fancy car you got there.

MIKE

Perhaps some other time guys really, I think I really need the restroom.

SOLDER 2

Here have another drink, you'll feel better. Come we want to hear all about your fancy American car.

The room starts spinning. Mike steadies himself with the table.

KITT

(In Mike's ear.) Mike I would not tell them anything. You should try to get away.

MIKE

Yeah, Yeah, fellas, I gotta go.

SOLDIER 1

(laughing.) Aw, no don't go, stay drink.

Mike pulls away from his grasp and heads for the door struggling to walk straight. The Solders turn to each other and laugh.

KITT  
Mike I am beginning to have doubts as to the trustworthiness of these men.

INT. HOTEL HALL - DAY

Mike Stumbles down the hallway of the fancy hotel, he fumbles with the call button for the elevator.

MIKE

This is not good.

INT. PARKING GARAGE - DAY

The black Mustang starts his motor.

KITT

Mike, are you ill?

MIKE

I don't think I should have drunk that.

KITT

Mike, my sensors are indicating that you are developing an irregular heartbeat. I am very concerned.

INT. FBI HEADQUARTERS - DAY

An alarm is activated. Agent CARRIE RAVAI looks up at a large screen display indicating Mike's vital signs.

CARRIE

Mike you've been poisoned! You need to get to the car!

INT. PARKING GARAGE - DAY

Mike stumbles out of an elevator into the garage. His eyes blur as the dark shape of a mustang moves in front of him. He loses his balance and slumps to the pavement.

INT. FBI HEADQUARTERS - DAY

CARRIE

Mike! Get in the car.

A second agent in the office, DYLAN FASS is now glued to the large screen display.

DYLAN

Get in the car! Get in the car!

INT. PARKING GARAGE - DAY

KITT opens his passenger door and gingerly backs up to Mike who is lying on the ground. KITT's door encircles him but can do no more.

KITT

Mike I am sorry I can be of no further assistance unless you are able to get in.

Mike blinks his eyes trying to focus.

MIKE

I can't.

INT. FBI HEADQUARTERS - DAY

CARRIE

Mike you can! Just get in the car! That's all you have to do, just get in!

INT. PARKING GARAGE - DAY

MIKE

I can't, I can't move.

KITT

I understand that you can't Mike. I am sorry that I am unable to assist you.

MIKE

It's okay KITT.

Mike sleepily licks his dry mouth as he lies on the pavement.

KITT

I promise I will stay right here Mike. In a way you will not be alone. If you have any last words, any messages, I will record them.

MIKE

What?

KITT

It is widely acknowledged that being able to say goodbye to a friend before their death will ease…

MIKE

Screw that!

MIKE reaches up and pulls himself into the passenger seat of the car.

INT. FBI HEADQUARTERS - DAY

Dylan rubs his forehead relieved still watching the monitor.

DYLAN

He's in the car.

INT. PARKING GARAGE - DAY

KITT exits the parking garage and quickly gets up to speed. A dark SUV follows.

KITT

Mike I am very concerned about your vital signs. I will give you instruction on what to do. It is very important that you try to focus and do what I tell you, do you understand?

MIKE

Alright.

KITT opens his glove compartment and pushes out two defibrillator pads.

KITT

Take these, remove the backing and place them on your chest as shown in this illustration.

KITT indicates the procedure on his screen. Mike feebly struggles with the backing, but is able to comply. Another item pops out of his glove compartment.

KITT

Take this syringe in contains adrenaline it will keep your heart going.

Mike takes out the syringe and eyes up its four inch long needle.

MIKE

What exactly are you expecting I do with this?

KITT

You must stab it directly into your heart and inject the fluid. I will display the location of the injection on my screen.

MIKE

Oh no, I don't think so.

INT. CARGO JET - DAY

SARAH GRAIMAN chews on a pen nervously as she watches her computer screen.

SARAH

Mike just do it!

CHARLES GRAIMAN steps up behind her and looks over her shoulder.

INT. KITT - DAY

Mike looses consciousness and drops the needle to the floor. KITT's monitors indicate a weakening heart rate.

INT. FBI HEADQUARTERS - DAY

DYLAN

No, No… No, No No!

INT. KITT - DAY

KITT charges his defibrillator and shocks Mike. Mike jumps awake.

MIKE

Ahh! What was that?

KITT

I am sorry Mike. I had to shock you; your heart was not sustaining a normal rhythm. I do strongly recommend that you pick up the needle from the floor.

INT. CARGO JET - DAY

SARAH

Pick it up Mike, this is serious!

INT. KITT - DAY

MIKE reaches down and picks up the syringe.

MIKE

I can hardly see… and I don't know where...

KITT

It is okay Mike, hold it over your chest and I will direct you.

MIKE lifts the needle up to his chest.

KITT

Down a half and inch… To your left a little… Stop. That is the spot, push it in.

Mike pushes the needle in and then drops it and passes out.

INT. FBI HEADQUARTERS - DAY

Dylan looks at the screen with Mike's falling heart rate and then at Carrie.

DYLAN

Did he get it in?

CARRIE

I think so.

Mike's heart rate continues to drop until it is flat-lining.

INT. CARGO JET - DAY

Sarah jumps up in her seat and stairs at her monitor where a glowing green line is indicating the lack of a heartbeat. Her father's eyes widen behind her. Sarah hits a button that brings up the feed of a camera mounted inside the car; she looks at Mike's slumped body.

SARAH

KITT what's happening?

KITT (O.S.)

Mike's heart has stopped I will attempted to reestablish a sinus rhythm.

INT. KITT - DAY

KITT shocks Mike with no effect. He raises the voltage and tries again.

INT. CARGO JET - DAY

A voice modulator pops up on Charles' computer screen, he moves to his desk next to Sarah's and sits down.

KITT (O.S)

I require human assistance…

FADE TO:

INT. FBI HEADQUARTERS

Same voice modulator appears on the large overhead screen.

KITT (O.S continued)

…I can only increase the oxygen levels in the cabin, however I am unable to make Mike breathe.

CARRIE

KITT keep trying we have a military rescue helicopter dispatched to your location it should rendezvous with you in less that five minutes.

KITT (O.S)

A rendezvous will prove difficult considering we are being pursued, and they appear to be armed.

KITT brings up his rear camera on the large screen in FBI headquarters.

CARRIE

KITT can you loose them?

KITT (O.S.)

I have not been able. According to my calculations the only way to loose them effectively in order to rendezvous with the helicopter would be to kill those following us. I of course am unable to go against my programming and therefore can do no harm to human life.

DYLAN

(Whispering.) Just keep trying KITT.

Carrie sits down at her own computer and pushes a button which brings up Charles on her screen.

CARRIE

(Taking to the cargo plane) The rescue helicopter is over them now, but it can't land.

INT. CARGO JET - DAY

CHARLES

KITT is there anything you can think of to do?

KITT (O.S)

While chances of Mike's survival at this point are slim. My programming indicates that I must keep trying. To continue shocking at this voltage will drain my power supply completely in less than twenty minutes. At that time I will be forced to shut down my systems and render myself vulnerable to our attackers.

CARRIE (O.S. in computer monitor)

Shall we have KITT abort and save himself?

SARAH

No! He'll be okay! The drug went in right?... Right?

Sarah looks at her father and then sits back down at her own desk putting her face up to her computer screen that is still showing the inside of the car.

SARAH

Come on Mike!

INT. FBI HEADQUARTERS - DAY

Carrie and Dylan exchange worried looks.

(FLASH BACK)

INT. BED ROOM ON CARGO JET - NIGHT

Sarah and Mike are squeezed into and single twin bed. They hear the soft bang of a door shutting somewhere on the plane. They both stick their heads up from the pillow.

SARAH

(Giggling.) What was that? I think someone's awake.

MIKE

KITT is someone out there?

KITT scans the cargo hold in front of him.

KITT

(In Mike's ear.) Yes Charles Graiman has just looked into Sarah's room and found it empty.

MIKE

(Whispers.) Shoot.

SARAH

(Giggles.) What?

MIKE

Your father, he knows.

Charles pauses for a moment out in the hall, then shakes his head with half a smile and exits.

(END FLASHBACK.)

INT. CARGO JET - DAY

Charles puts his head in his hands and looks up through his fingers at his monitor.

INT. KITT - DAY

Another shock hits Mike and he flinches awake.

MIKE

Ouch! Knock it off!

Mike screams angrily at the car.

INT. CARGO JET - DAY

SARAH

Mike!

Sarah's eyes well up with tears.

INT. KITT DAY - DAY

KITT

I am sorry Mike but in this situation pain was an unavoidable outcome.

MIKE

(Groans) Uhh, where are we.

KITT

I am afraid our situation in grim Mike. There is a helicopter above us that is ready to assist you but I am afraid that it cannot land due to the presence of a hostile force behind us. I furthermore calculate that I only have twenty-two minutes of power remaining.

MIKE

(Smiles groggily.) You're stuck aren't you buddy?

KITT

Yes, I am unable to calculate a way out of this situation.

MIKE

Need some help don't ya? …That's what I thought.

Mike weakly reaches over the center console with his foot and slams on the break forcing the SUV behind to slam into them with deadly force. Mike fades back into unconsciousness as the helicopter lands in front of them and the paramedics rush to his aid.

FADE OUT:

FADE IN:

INT. HOSPITAL TBILISI GEORGIA - DAY

Mike is lying in a hospital bed on a ventilator. Sarah and Charles Graiman sit by his side as the foreign doctor is explaining his condition. Two FBI agents listen in as they guard the doorway.

DOCTOR

It's hard to say right now if his organs will be able to recover from the damage they sustained from the poison. We're just going to have to wait and see.

CHARLES

Thank you.

The Doctor leaves. Sarah sighs and reaches for Mike's hand and gently holds it. The two FBI agents stand restlessly alert in the doorway.

FBI AGENT 1

Damnit! And this is one damn hard location to secure. I really don't like you two staying here with him.

FBI AGENT 2

I agree, in this type of situation we need to focus on protecting our assets.

SARAH

What are you saying? That Mike's not an asset?

FBI AGENT 2

Mike is expendable, he's just the muscle. Your brains are not. Not when you are considering our national security.

SARAH

You're really something else; this is a human being you're talking about here!

Charles puts a hand on his daughter's shoulder and turns her away from the door.

CHARLES

It's okay Sarah, just ignore them. They're just here to do a job.

Sarah closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. The FBI agents move out into the hall. Mike's eyes roll and he moves his mouth around the tube in his throat. Sarah tenses, still holding his hand.

SARAH

Mike?

Charles gives his daughter a squeeze and looks on patiently. Mike doesn't move.

(FLASH BACK)

INT. FBI HEADQUARTERS - DAY

KITT activates a remote sensor causing the glass wall of the office to slide up like a garage door. KITT drives into his spot nestled between one cluttered desk strewn with papers and electronic parts and a second desk completely bare. A large fan in the floor draws off his exhaust as KITT powers down his motor and switches over to electric. A large monitor at the front of the office displays KITT's location as "Headquarters." The monitor switches to black. Carrie and Dylan get up from their desks. Mike, Sarah and Charles hop out of KITT.

DYLAN

Home again - say "ahh," KITT.

KITT opens his hood and also his gas cap door, he activates a gas pump remotely which rises from the floor and clicks into his side. Dylan check's KITT's fluid levels, Mike plops down at his bare desk and puts his feet up and his arms behind his head.

MIKE

Just in time too, because I have a meeting.

DYLAN

Yeah only with the hottest special agent in the bureau; no offense Carrie, your totally hot too.

Carrie rolls her eyes.

CARRIE

I think Mike prefers the more quiet intelligent type.

MIKE

Oh, no way, this chick is totally hot Carrie, I think you'll agree.

Carrie's eyes narrow at Mike thoughtfully. Sarah glares at Mike and walks briskly out of the office. Charles pauses to look at Mike and then takes a seat at his cluttered desk rubbing his chin in thought.

(END FLASHBACK)

INT. HOSPITAL - DAY

Sarah lets go of Mike's hand and puts her head in her hands.

SARAH

How can men do it? Do they not have any feelings at all? Why do I always care so much?

CHARLES

Trust me honey, men have feelings too. Some of them are just really good at bottling them all up inside.

A FBI agent steps back into the room.

FBI AGENT 1

Come on, we have to move.

SARAH

What? Why?

FBI AGENT 1

There are two men downstairs asking for Mike's room number. I have a bad feeling and I don't want you in this room.

Charles looks at Mike a moment and then at the FBI agent.

CHARLES

Alright, we'll leave. What about Mike?

FBI AGENT 1

Stevenson here will watch him.

The agent indicates his counterpart who is on alert at the door. Sarah and Charles walk out of the room escorted by the first agent. He alertly surveys the hospital corridors and directs them into an empty room. Just as he closes the door two men walk past holding their hands suspiciously in their jackets.

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM WITH GRAIMANS - DAY

Gunshots are heard echoing from somewhere down the hall. Sarah puts her hand to her mouth holding back a scream.

SARAH

(Whispering.) Mike!

Charles holds his daughter protectively as the FBI agent guards the door. Suddenly the two men force their way in. The agent fires his gun but misses. The two men return fire and the FBI agent falls dead. Sarah screams.

BAD GUY 1

You don't have anyone to defend you now Mr. Graiman. Your friend Mike Traceur is dead. And I made sure of it myself this time. So just come along quietly won't we?

Sarah shakes her head in disbelief; tears well up in her eyes.

CHARLES

Why? Why did you do it? What is this about?

BAY GUY 1

You American's think you can just do what ever you want don't you? You build our enemies these powerful devices that can reign down terror on our heads and on the heads of our families. We are living in poverty and you give them a device that lets them sit in the air-conditioned comfort of their top-of-the-line military facilities and wage war on us. Now how is that fair? You tell me Mr. Graiman, how is that fair?

CHARLES

I helped design those drones for the United States. They were designed to reduce casualties of both soldiers and civilians. How could I know they would turn over my work to a foreign country?

BAD GUY 1

But you know now and you will help us design a device even more deadly.

CHARLES

You had access to the drone; you had double agents working inside the Georgian army?

BAD GUY 1

They were just in it for the money, they were never truly loyal.

CHARLES

Why did they want Mike? I'm the one you want.

BAD GUY 1

He got in our way. We almost had the drone and he took it from us.

CHARLES

But you had a MIG -29, are you working together with the Russians?

BAD GUY 1

Does that scare you? Do you still believe they are such a threat? We are nationalists, sir, but we take help where we can get it. The Russians think we will join them. We let them believe what they need to, as long as it means we get what we want. But the Russians are weak, if you want real technology you have to go to the Americans.

CHARLES

If I agree to help you, will you let my daughter go?

BAD GUY 1

Oh I don't think so. Do you think we don't know she worked with you on the designs? She's coming with us too.

FADE OUT

ACT 2

FADE IN:

(FLASH BACK)

INT. MIKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM

Agent Stevenson moves to a defensive position near the door, his gun at the ready. Mike's eyes crack open; he flinches and pulls the tube out of his throat coughing violently. Agent Stevenson glances at him still pointing his gun towards the door.

INT. HOSPITAL HALL - DAY

A nurse approaches the two men as they near the hallway near Mike's room.

NURSE

Excuse me it is past visiting hours.

INT. MIKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY

Angry voices echo in from the hallway. Mike attempts to pull himself out of bed but sinks to the floor. Crawling on his hands he reaches for the bag that contains his belongings and takes out KITT's earpiece. Agent Stevenson looks at him, then coming to a quick decision he walks over and takes off Mike's hospital gown.

FBI AGENT 2

Here, quick, change clothes.

The sound of a gunshot comes from the hallway. The FBI agent jumps up on a chair and opens a ceiling vent.

FBI AGENT 2

Come on, you gotta get out of site.

Reaching down he grabs Mike's arm and helps him up into the ceiling duct.

FBI AGENT 2

Here, I have an extra gun, take it.

The agent hands Mike the gun and closes the vent. He slips into the hospital bed only a moment before the two men force their way into the room. The men open fire and the agent, not yet ready with his gun, did not stand a chance. The men glance around the room, and then satisfied their job is done return to the hallway.

BAD GUY 1

The father and daughter are here, check all the rooms.

His associate nods and points his gun into room after room. Nurses and patients scream and run out of the way.

INT. KITT - DAY

KITT pulls up a schematic of the hospital's ventilation system on his screen. He focuses in on a thermostat and lowers the temperature.

INT. AIR VENT - DAY

A large fan turns on somewhere below Mike, the breeze revives him.

Getting up on his hands and knees he slides along the vent weakly. He presses KITT's earpiece into his ear.

MIKE

KITT where are you?

KITT

Mike I am in the hospital parking lot. I am attempting to plan a route that will bring me closer to you, but navigating inside of a hospital building will prove to be a challenge.

MIKE

(In disbelief.) You think you can get inside?

KITT

I will do my best to assist you Mike. Sarah and Charles are in danger and I must attempt to save their lives. But first I will direct you to a location where I can safely pick you up.

MIKE

You know where they are?

KITT

Yes, I have intercepted a feed from a security camera in the hallway near their room. There are two men holding them at gunpoint.

MIKE

Can you map out this air vent? Tell me how to get to them.

KITT

While I do have access to the hospital's schematics, I do not recommend you attempt a rescue in your condition.

MIKE

Thanks for the advice, now which way to their room?

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM WITH GRAIMANS - DAY

Sarah sobs uncontrollably and backs into the corner of the room.

BAD GUY 1

Come along now my dear. Your friends are all dead; it is time to come with us.

SARAH

No! It's not true, it can't be true!

The armed man levels his gun at Charles' head and cocks it.

BAD GUY 1

Oh it's true, and your father will be next if you don't come along quietly.

A gunshot rings out in the room. Sarah screams. Charles blinks and investigates himself to find he is unharmed. One of the armed men lies dead on the floor; the other fires blindly at the ceiling and then stops, breathing heavily.

SARAH

(Under her breath.) What was that? What just happened?

CHARLES

I don't know, maybe it was Stevenson, maybe he got away.

BAD GUY 2

We're leaving.

The armed man pushes the two into the hallway with his gun to their backs. Nurses and patients back up against the walls in fright and peek cautiously from behind desks.

Suddenly the elevator dings and a black mustang revs its engine and pulls out halfway into the hall until it is stopped by a wall.

CHARLES

Run! Get in!

The two break free and run towards KITT. The armed man takes aim with his gun. A gun shot rings out and a blurred shape drops from the ceiling and grabs for the roof of the car. Mike steadies himself using KITT's roof to aim his gun. But he doesn't have to; his first shot hit its mark. Doctors and nurses stare in awe at Mike, who is struggling to stay upright against the car. Charles and Sarah are stopped dead in their tracks staring in disbelief.

MIKE

Oh, I'm sorry; do I make this look easy? Get in the car!

CHARLES

Oh, right.

They both move to get in, Mike slumps down into the drivers seat.

SARAH

Oh my God Mike!

KITT backs back into the elevator and the doors close on the faces of several surprised hospital workers. Elevator music plays in the background and the elevator's lights indicate the floor number. The elevator doors open again into the lobby and KITT drives out through the large lobby doors, people jumping out of his way in shock. Mike reaches for an air vent through which KITT is pumping out pure oxygen and adjusts it to point at his face. He breathes exhaustedly. KITT pulls out in front of the hospital.

MIKE

Wait! I'm driving.

SARAH

Mike for goodness sake! Let KITT drive!

Mike takes the controls and backs up into an idling car easily putting it out of commission. Two suspicious men run back towards their wrecked and smoking vehicle and pound on it in frustration.

MIKE

Okay, all yours.

Mike sits back and lets KITT take the wheel. Dylan pops up on KITT's screen.

DYLAN

(Sympathetically) Hey Mike what's the plan?

MIKE

We're headed back to the cargo jet, we're coming home.

DYLAN

Okay Mike, see ya soon.

FADE OUT.

(To be continued.)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
